Talk:Order/@comment-78.23.235.139-20150328225511/@comment-1.9.101.217-20150330142750
Actually, the war between elves and insurgents shouldn't be started. If they don't act so greedy and think forest is rightfully their own, instead of everyone. If they lern to share the nature and decrease their arrogance, this thing will never happen. Moreover, they'll try to kill you even you just collect the grubs for food in (what they think it is) their forest. And will they listen to your explaination? NO! IF that's the case how would you feel if some random violent race, came charging into your precious island taking away the earth's spoils like some madmen. What would you do If they just landed on your island and started hunting like crazy, chopping down trees like it's no ones business, and generally making a nuisance of themselves. Would you just sit there and let them do it. OF FUCKING COURSE NOT. Elves inhabit the forests and trees, they are the the race that made living in treetops possible, they are the ones that live in the forest without fucking up the enviroment, they are the ones that made peace with the forest and it's dwelling, they are the ones that LIVE in the forest and you say that it doesn't belong to them just because they live there. If that's the case Order should be able to go and make a base on your island then, It doesn't belong to you, ti belongs to the world, it belongs to ''EVERYBODY ''riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight? It doesn't have the word 'Insurgent's property' on it right, so it should be free fuckin' game. And moreover, Insurgents are not just being discredited, you fail to read the description, again. They've fought in vain, they lost everything, and is there any human try to help these woobies? NO! But the one who give them hope is the monsters, who raised them as their mommy and big sis. What will you react with someone who try to kill your love one or your parents? Do you know what the difference between a Woobie and a Wangster is? A Woobie, in this case, is a soldier that gave everything to a cause, he fought, he killed, he defended, he captured, he saved, he assisted, he murdered, he revived, everything he did everything for the cause. BUT then something happened, his teams got disbanded in a rea with monsters, and he's presumed dead.... But he;s not. He's still alive, and he's still loyal to the cause he fought in, even though they left him he's still loyal. He ignored the helps from his enemies as he trugded his way back to his organization, he forced his body despite it being broken all powered by his willpower and loyalty to his cause. Then when he reaches home, he's outcasted, he's thrown out due to what happened, in a Yank the Chain story, his loyalty was met with distrust and anger. Who wouldn'y he just survive something that shouldn't be possbile, he returned as a human while he sould've became a monster. Still he stayed loyal and tried to prove them wrong. Tw things happen, if he succeeds he returned to the organization to his cause and fight even more valiantly than before, his own loyalty was his own reward as he stood amongst others that fight for the same reason as him. But if he fails, he'll becom hated by he very cause he gave him life to, he'll be abandonned and left out. Leaving him nothing but a broken shell. THAT'S a Woobie, where you can't help but feel sad for him, no matter what, where you;ll hope he'll win in what he wants, even if the odds are stacked against them. It's something you feel symphaty for an hope he can get what he wants through his effort. A Wangster however will quit at the first sign of trouble, they will brood on how vain their efforts are, on how they were mistreated, how unfair their lives are. Y'know something? They gave up on the first felt they were 'betrayed' they thought that they were being backstabbed, while in all honest your 'Insurgents' don't understand how gruesome war can be. People die even loved ones, sometimes at the hands of your superior, and instead of facing it head-on like how a proper soldier and do your orders, the 'Insurgents' left. They couldn't hadle the heart-ache of war and formed a new group where they perfomr the same actions, only without the the justified end Order has. What is the justified end Order has? Humanities survival. What's you justified end? the slaughter of a organization that wants to protect not only it's own kind, but the Elves, Dwarves and Faries? Killing soldiers who are only performing their jobs in order to supply food for their families, who are suffering from the war the Demon Lord is forcing upon the world? The feeling of actual accomplishment due to them abandonning their jobs just because they coulodn't handle the horrors of war? You 'Insurgents' are nothing more than the reason Order exist, you live and fight as how the monsters in the previous era of the Demon Lord did, they kill without thought, they pillage, they force others into their services, they don't give a choice besides serve them and live, or die in the ground. And while you cry and whine on how the monsters treated you better. You're only making it seem you're more pathetic, you would happily accept help from your enemies, you would abandon your loyalty just to live, while when you join an army you're nothing more than a simply bullet waiting to be fired, a sword waited to be swung, a bomb waiting to go off. YOU ARE NOT SPECIAL in the the army, you're expendable, there a reserves for you. When you are lying in the pool of your own blood and the enemy comes towards you and offers you help. You either abandon the organization taht you fight fir, in which they would be happy to get rid of one that can't even serve correctly. Or you can spit their faces and stay true and loyal. One makes you look like a coward who would drop everything just to live, while another makes you look stupid but is willing to die for your cause. Which one of the two is you 'Insurgents' like Biocaster. what would happen if the Demon Army suddenly turned on you and left you crippled? What would you do if Order helped heal you, woulod you throw away the so-called loyalty you had to the DL to help your saviours just like how you did before?